User talk:Klintrin
Hey! I am Klintrin10. Welcome to my Talk Page. Hi Klin! It's me, RePeat! I've never played Animal Jam before but I'm good with coding. So if you need any help I'd be happy to oblidge! Talk to you later! Sure, I'd love to! *Picks up a wrench* What needs some fixing? Alright. What kind of emotions do you need? And do you want them LEGO-style? :P Or those circular kind of faces? :P Ub okay. I'll see what I can do. :P :D And btw... I totally shouldn't be asking this because I haven't done anything but can I be made an Admin maybe? Yes no maybe? :P And I forgot to make those templates. Hang on and I will do them now. ;) LOL. Hey can I have your permission to lock the emotion template pages so random people cannot sabotage? P.S. I have made TS, Smile, Big smile, and Gasp so far. I'm gonna list them out for you when I am done. Oh and I forgot to say thanks for Adminship XD Okay. Ooh badges... So here's the list: MediaWiki:List of Wiki Emotions Feedback on the page's talk page appreciated. Lemme know if there's any other emotion you want, and what else you want me to do. ' ' What the brick?! The template worked just fine for me... testing ?' What where YOU doing?! Hmmmmmmm..... okay I'm going to test a theory. Tell me how it turns out. Test 1 = ? Test 2 = ? Brick no, I don't believe in magic. I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!! It must have been a glitch... let me know if it happens again somewhere. I gotta say it's the strangest thing, I've never had that happen before! LOL Okay so right now I'm playing in my sandbox XD WHA?! P.S. It's User:RePeat/Sandbox XD . . . I think your problem was: It needs to start as a blank page. Follow this dead link: User:Klintrin1011/Sandbox to create one if you want it. Cool beans. Now tell me something else I need to do. I know the coolest template! I'll go make it You want help on your siggy? Oh no, I wouldn't make fun of you. What kind of siggy do you want? A boxed siggy like I used to have, one like I have now, or yours on LMBW? Actually I can't help you right now, sorry, I gotta git off. But leave me a message and I'll help you later. Okay, I'll give you a few choices then. See ya Siggies I've got three choices so far, but I can scratch them no problem. Also I can make ANY modifications that you want. I choose blue and white because they were the wiki's colors. But I can make color changes, text changes, alignment changes... Anyways. So far we have: [[User:Klintrin1011| ' Klintrin1011 ']] [[User talk:Klintrin1011| Talk! ]] http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RePeat/Peat%27s_Coding_Service '''Okay! Did you want any modifications or something done to it? Go to your preferances, enter User:Klintrin1011/sig, and check mark the box saying "I want to use wiki-markup". Then use three tildes (~~~) and you're all set! TEST (User:Klintrin1011/sig) Hmm. How about ... is the check box checked yes? Try the first again. Okay. Just do , see if that works. But it leaves behind a bunch of coding. I'll have to work on that. Oops, that was me, not you. LOL I HAVE SO MUCH POWER MWHAHAHAHA!!! Yes!! :D Go look. XD I hacked the wiki formatting. GTG AFK, CYA. Anythin else for me to do? Hey, Klintrin! Just wanted to stop by and say hi. Sorry I haven't edited in a while, I was on vacation. I have a quick question. Am I a chat mod? If I am not, can you make me one? Thanks,Ajladmin 23:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Ajladmin Isn't there already an Animal Jam Wiki? JaguarStar190 00:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Animal Jam Lover Thanks for making me a Admin. :/ Darksky ShadowClan (talk) 21:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) hello umm i was just wondering i have a wiki and i was wondering how you add the awards for people? umm excuse me i have a wiki my self and i was wondering how to do the awards thing